random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from Poké Pelago/Waldo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
"Waldo and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" is the second episode of the first season of Tales from Poke Pelago. Synopsis Waldo has had a bad day, which includes hitting his nose on the bean tree, him finding the least items when exploring in the caverns, and him accidentally falling into the hot springs. When all of this ends up making Waldo mad and sad at the same time, he needs help. Transcript (The episode begins with Waldo happily looking at this reflection in his mirror.) Waldo: Oh yes, you're looking very handsome today, Waldo. And you've found a lovely dry spot away from all the water. (sings happily) Ha-di-daahh!! (Waldo walks around Isle Abeens and finds the bean tree, ready to harvest.) Waldo: Oooh! That reminds me; it's harvesting time. (Waldo runs towards the tree and hits his nose on it.) Waldo: Ow! (Waldo clutches his nose while a few beans splatter on his head) Waldo: ...*Sigh* Sally: Wally! You all right? Waldo: I'm fine, but I hit my nose! Sally: Goodness! That was a critical hit! Waldo: I have battle armor, I can't take critical hits. (Sally makes an Ice Ball with her breath and flippers.) Sally: Here, put my Ice Ball on it. (Waldo puts the ice ball on his nose.) Waldo: I feel kinda better, but this is pain that an ice ball couldn't help. (cut to: Waldo and the other Pokemon outside the caverns. An exploration is about to start, and everyone is holding a bag.) Oliver: Hi, Waldo! Is your nose doing okay now? Waldo: Ugh... It still hurts a bit. Oliver: Aw... Sorry buddy. But I hope you do well on the exploration! You get to work with a partner as a team! I'm with Spunky, 'cause she find minerals easily with her Rock Smash. (Waldo turns to Sammy.) Waldo: Can I be your partner, Sam? Sammy: Sorry, already got one. (Sammy turns around to reveal Thorn on his back, whose vines act as his backpack straps.) Thorn: We'll both find these minerals, for sure! Right, Sam? Sammy: You bet, Thorn! Waldo: Oh! (turns towards Serj) You have a partner? Serj: Azul's my partner, I'm afraid. And don't bother asking the others, either, because they have partners. Waldo: Mother of Arceus! Oliver: Don't get mad, Wally, you'll still do fine without a partner! (Waddle is standing on Lizard's back and acting as the announcer) Waddle: Alright, the exploration starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...! Go! (Everyone runs inside the cave.) (Montage of everyone finding various treasures) (Waldo finds shards but all but one slip out of his hand. He then disdainfully places it in his bag, and the other Pokemon claim the shards) (Waldo tries to grab a Hard Stone, but Thorn's vine reaches up to it.) (Waldo and Spunky find a Light Clay, but the former takes a slippery turn, causing Spunky to claim the Light Clay) (End of montage.) Waddle: And the winner of the exploration is... Serj and Azul! Waldo: Son of a PROFESSOR BIRCH!!! Oliver: It's okay, Wally, you'll do better. Here, have a Gold Bottle Cap. (Waldo puts the Bottle Cap in his bag.) Waldo: Things don't look too good, but I hope they get better. (cut to: Waldo watches over Isle Avue and watches the Pokemon in the hot springs.) Waldo: Never understood how or why they enjoy the hot springs. Water is so annoying. (Rita, Lightning, and some other Pokemon are shown sleeping in the water) Lightning: I'm floatin' like a Finneon on this relaxing water. Waldo: I'm thinking about asking some of my friends about how I can improve my horrible day... (Waldo walks to the other side, but slips and tumbles into the hot springs. Waldo gets out, clearly unhappy.) Waldo: What a horrible day! First, bumping my nose into the tree, then I lost the exploration, and now I'm all wet! (Waldo then starts crying.) And my battle armor's ruined! (Rita, who had just woken up, walks over to Waldo and pats him on the back.) Rita: There, there, Waldo. I know you're not having such a good day. Here, why don't you have this? It smells pretty. (Rita gives Waldo, who has stopped crying, a Lax Incense.) Waldo: Smells so tricky, yet smells so good. I feel better now! (Rita and Waldo laugh together.) (cut to: Rita and Waldo are sitting in front of a large screen.) Rita: And now it's time for... Rita and Waldo: Our Pokédex entry of the day! Sammy: And today's Pokémon is... (Armaldo appears onto the screen.) Waldo: Armaldo, the Plate Pokémon! Rita: That's right! It's the evolved form of Anorith! After evolving, Armaldo adapted from living in water to living on land, but when it hunts for prey, it dives beneath the ocean. It can swim around using its two large wings. Waldo: So these wings of mine are useless, because I don't go in the water.! Rita: (laughs) Oh, boy, you sure make me laugh! Thanks for coming to Poké Pelago! Waldo: Goodbye, everybody! Category:Tales from Poké Pelago Category:Tales from Poké Pelago Episodes